


homo ass minion pantie kink

by amemeri (orphan_account)



Category: 91cm
Genre: Ameerah is queen, F/F, I apologise to Ameli for my sins, moof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amemeri
Summary: liz and mia do the gay, ft. a minion dildo.





	homo ass minion pantie kink

Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom named 91cm-ville lived two humans that enjoyed performing acts associated with the gay.

 

In 91cm-ville the gay was a very popular trope often supported by a stronk female. Many pretend to deny the gay but lol get rekt the gay is supreme. 

 

Anyway these two humans were named Liz and Mia, they had eyes and faces and toes that were very toey, especially on Tuesday because alliteration is daddy you filthy cucks. 

 

One day Liz walked into the large palace that the rulers of 91cm-ville shared, searching for her gartner (like a partner but gayer), only to be sad when she did not appear to be in the communal lounge.

 

Instead, sat Queen Ameerah and her two binches Ameli and Ameri, singing their epic tunes for their band, the Magik Bitches Get Schmoney. Their band was very popular and the only music allowed to be played, the punishment for any other tunes being vored.

 

If anyone broke a law in 91cm-ville, they would be vored. Vore. Vore. Get vored, cuck.

 

Anyway, Liz walked up to the group and performed the dance of greeting, the Magik Macaroni Moof. It brought a tear to Ameerah's eye. Ameli gently dabbed it away with a freshly cut slice of bread. Ameri looked on in wonder, her lesbian flag scarf flowing in the imaginary breeze.

 

"Queen Ameerah where is my gartner." Liz asked, groovily.

 

Ameerah put a hand to her chin, in thought. "lol binch i dont care." Was her wise answer.

 

"O shit well then." Liz shrugged, a sudden smell of petrol reminded her of avocado toast. She pondered for a second, then turning to Ameri. "Ameri where is my girlfriend."

 

Ameri licked her scarf, the lesbian spirit seeping into her tongue pores. "Somewhere."

 

Liz smacked Ameri around the face with a nearby cactus. "sTOP BEING A USELESS LESBIAN YOU CUCK TWINK BINCHLE."

 

"Cool your weeny disco stick I will show you but only because you're female and not degenerate. You're still a massive cuck." Ameri stood valiantly. Ameli applauded. "Thanks Ameli I love you."

 

"Same but that's gay." 

 

"That's the best part you angelic pillow." Ameli replied, patting her head. 

 

The lesbian cuck grabbed Liz's arm, dragging her through the vast corridors of 91cm-ville Palace like a mutilated slug. Eventually they reached a large door. It was yellow and scented like twink perfume.

 

"You're a massive cuck and you owe me seven slices of freshly steamed chicken." Ameri told her.

 

"K whatever you slightly useful lesbian." 

 

Before Ameri turned to leave, she suddenly withdrew a mysterious dildo-shaped package. She threw it dramatically, watching as it decked Liz across the face like a mutant lamppost. "You'll need this you unutterable disappointment. Have fun you wonderful female with you're even more wonderful female."

 

"Thanks twink go away now."

 

"Bye binch."

 

 

With the stronk gone, Liz turned to the yellow door with a gulp, then turning the marshmallow handle to find her gartner, sat on a large maroon bed, dressed in an extraordinary minion onesie. Liz fell back in exclamation.

 

"It's beautiful and yellow."

 

"Just like you." Mia replied, eyes soft like a handful of Justin Bieber's hair after a fresh conditioning. "Come here you wonderful cuckoo cuckle."

 

Liz slithered across the carpet and hovered onto the bed. She withdrew the mysterious dildo-shaped package.

 

"Is that... A wink wonk dildo?" Mia gasped.

 

"Yes. The useless lesbian cuck twink gave it to me. She said I'd need it." Liz bit her sock. "I unfortunately owe her freshly steamed chicken. I might have to slay a dragon for it."

 

"I'll cheer you on with my cuck powers."

 

Liz smooshed her face with two banana-trained hands. "I love you like Ameri loves tiddies."

 

"Oh wow!!:!:!:&&//@92" Mia exclaimed. 

 

They jumped into a dramatic kiss. It was dramatical. Smooch smoosh. 

 

"Should I unwrap the package?" Liz said, panting.

 

"Yaassssnnfnfkf queen ajsjsj." Mia replied, "just the tip."

 

Liz peeled back the orange packaging to find more packaging that she consumed like an aggressive vacuum cleaner. 

 

Attached to the mysterious dildo-shaped item was a mysterious note.

 

' _lolol as if i'd actually supply you with a minion dildo you thirsty cucks that's for jooda and toby only lol get cucked. - love ameri and maybe ameli._ ' It read.

 

The package was actually a snow cone maker. Plot twist.

 

Liz was disappointed at first but then she had a brilliant plan. "Let's do our own version of Boku No Pico."

 

Mia spanked her across the face. "No you thirsty cuck whistle. I want snow cones. I want you to soak my onesie in snow cone juice and eat it."

 

"Okay."

 

And so they did. But Liz choked on the yellow minion wool and had to be revived using Zama's magik powers. The end hoes.

**Author's Note:**

> lol get rekt im a holy child


End file.
